


[Fanvid] Remember Me

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: 'The priests of pride say there is no other way.'





	[Fanvid] Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennitt; it has been edited. Content warnings for domestic abuse, suicide, and strangulation.

[Watch on Youtube.](https://youtu.be/InSiT6xOgN0)  


**Author's Note:**

> Download [56 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b4cugmd6vj3m2ax/rememberme.zip). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/159942816872/). Commentary [at Dreamwidth](https://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/491736.html).


End file.
